The Beast Inside
by Macattack22
Summary: Hi everyone! That last story was just a demo, stretching my creative muscles. In this tale, the Dragonborn finds fame and glory fighting with his shield brothers in the Companions, but a tempting choice arises. Will his soul be claimed by Hircine or will he remain true to Nordic tradition?
1. Chapter 1

Kjell walked with brisk towards Whiterun. The lady from Riverwood had been right, the massive palace of the Jarl was now in view. Still somewhat in shock from the dragon attack on Helgen, Kjell took his time and savored the fine Skyrim fall weather. The tips of the leaves were already turning various shades of orange and red. There was a slight breeze blowing and the smell of freshly brewed mead was on the air. Kjell continued to walk towards Whiterun, when he heard a thumping noise. He picked up his pace and ran to see where the commotion was coming from. Shor's beard, Kjell whispered to himself. A giant, armed with a enormous club was attacking a farm. Only a few meters away from the giant, Kjell drew his bow and took a deep breath. The released arrow buried itself in the giant's leg. Unfazed, the giant took its attention off the three warriors already combating it, and turned it to Kjell. Without hesitation, Kjell unsheathed his greatsword and charged the giant. FUS RO DAH! The power of Kjell's shout surprised the giant, causing it to stumble. All sounds of the world were blocked out as Kjell charged at the giant. He stabbed its thigh, and slashed at its flailing arms, while the female warrior shot arrow after arrow and the others tended their wounds. The giant cried out and Kjell buried his blade in the giant's stomach. The skirmish was over. Kjell took a moment to catch his breath as he sheathed his greatsword. "Well that was quite the fight, Stranger," said the female warrior. She had red hair and her face was painted with war paint and she carried a bow. Kjell greeted her with a wolfish grin. "We could use a fighter like you in our ranks. Oh, by the way, my name is Aela, I'm in the Companions." Aela introduced. Kjell's mood lightened. He'd heard the stories and songs of greatness achieved by the Companions and knew that a life of adventure and mead would suit him well. "Can I join?" Kjell asked Aela. She grinned smugly. "Fortunately for you, that's not for me to decide. Head up to Jorrvaskr and speak to the Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. He'll decide if you have the heart to be a Companion." Aela and her two friends walked away from Kjell towards Whiterun. Kjell sighed. He found Aela to be very pretty and almost begun to stare at her exposed skin. Of course, in his adolecense, many girls found his golden locks and his sea green eyes attractive, but he didn't think his face could convince the Companions' Harbinger to allow him in their ranks. Still comtemplating his choices, Kjell started down the road to Whiterun.


	2. Chapter 2

Kjell had just arrived in Whiterun. The city was bustling, from the blacksmith pounding away to the priest of Talos preaching about the Empire's cowardice. He came to the mead hall called Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions. Kjell took a deep breath and straightened his armor. He pushed open the door expecting a nice, formal meeting at the table, but he got the opposite. In the hall, a fight was breaking out. A Dark Elf had challenged a Nord to a brawl, in which they appeared to be drunk. A crowd had gathered around them, placing bets on who would win. Kjell stopped for a short moment to watch the beginning of the battle. He winced as the Nord punched the elf so hard, that his nose began bleeding. "Is that all you've got?" the Dark Elf asked. Once again, the Nord swung at the Elf. Kjell smiled. This was definetely his new home.

Kjell retreated down the stairs into the Companions' quarters. The hallway was very long and well cleaned. Kjell came to the end of the hallway, where he found a man with a long, white beard talking to a younger man with dark hair. "But I still hear the call of the blood," the younger man complained to the bearded man. "We all do, for it is our burden to bear." the bearded man responded. He finally recongized Kjell's presence and turned to him. "So a stranger comes to our hall. Tell me, what do you seek here?" The old man asked Kjell. Kjell straightened his back to answer, suspecting the old man was Kodlak Whitemane. "I'm here to join the Companions, sir." Kodlak smiled. "Are you now? Here this is Vilkas, he will test your arm." Kodlak gestured for Vilkas to take him out to the training yard. Kjell's heart was thumping and he eagerly followed Vilkas. "Alright, just take a few swings at me so I can test your arm. And don't worry, I can take it." Kjell pulled out his sword, an Imperial sword he had scaveged, and stood in fighting stance. Vilkas raised his shield. Kjell swung at Vilkas' shield, delivering staggering blows that even surprised him. In a matter of seconds, the session was over. "You've got a good arm and a strong swing. Come inside and we'll see what Skjor has for you." Vilkas turned away from Kjell. Kjell could tell that Vilkas was impressed, but he didn't show it in his face. Kjell sheathed his sword and turned around to face Aela. "Well, it looks like you gave Vilkas quite the thrashing," Aela commented. Kjell grinned. "That's kind of what I do." Aela returned the smile. "Well, let's go inside. Farkas will show you to your quarters."

Kjell walked into Jorrvaskr with Aela, still wondering who this Farkas was. Finally, Kjell spotted a man sitting in a corner, his armor made of steel and fur. "Farkas, this the newblood, go ahead and show him where he'll be resting his head," Aela introduced and walked down to the quarters. Farkas stood up. He was physically imposing, but didn't look very bright. "Oh, you must be the new recruit. My name is Farkas, Vilkas' brother." Farkas introduced. They began walking down the steps to the living quarters. "It's good to see a new face around here, it gets boring seeing the same people." Farkas said to Kjell. They finally came to a moderately sized room with beds and space for some containers. "This is where the rest of you sleep. Just pick a bunk and fall in it when you get ready." Farkas gestured to the beds. Kjell nodded. "Thanks."

The evening began with a feast in Jorrvaskr. Kjell had removed his armor for the night and put on the plainer clothes he borrowed from Farkas. The table was covered with food: venison steaks, bread loafs, soups, sweet rolls, pies, and the sweetest mead available. The fire blazed high and everyone was seated and ready to eat and drink. Kjell's mouth almost began to salivate at the smell of the delicious food cooking. "What are you waiting for, whelp? Come join us." Vilkas beckoned to the massive feast laid out before him. Kjell took his place at the table, and the feast immediately began. The hall erupted with chatter and song, everyone taking a part in telling the story of Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions. Kjell filled his stomach with anything that was edible and washed it down with about five bottles of Honningbrew Mead. "Easy, newblood, wouldn't want you getting sick on your first night," Vilkas laughed. Kjell laughed with him, and in his drunken stupor, he punched Vilkas in the nose. The whole hall went silent. Kjell continued laughing at the fact that he caught Vilkas by surprise. Vilkas stood up, his eyes widened, and the hall began their usual cheering and betting on the winner. Kjell was almost too drunk to even stand, but he beckoned for Vilkas to swing at him. All it took was one hit to knock Kjell out. The last thing Kjell saw was a massive fist hurling towards his face and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Kjell awoke to a cold splash on his face. "Wake up you lazy milkdrinker!" A gruffy voice over Kjell's head shouted. Kjell didn't remember what had happened that night, except the impact of an object against his jaw. He sat up and immediately regretted his decision, because his head was throbbing against his skull. Kjell realized that the only thing he was wearing was the cloth that covered his manhood. "Get up and put some armor on, whelp," the voice commanded Kjell. Still groggy and dazed, Kjell turned to face the source of the voice. "Who are you?" he asked. The man grunted. "My name is Skjor, and Kodlak has charged me with making sure you follow rules," Skjor answered. He gestured towards Kjell's iron armor. "Hurry and put that on before Kodlak changes his mind about you," Skjor turned and left Kjell by himself. Still slow from all the mead he consumed, Kjell put on his armor and equipped his sword.


End file.
